1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ozonizer comprising layers of ceramic ozonizers and more particularly to an apparatus for the production of O.sub.3, denitration and desulfurization by the oxidation of O.sub.2, NOx and SOx, respectively. An ozonizer acts as a high-potency ion source when it is caused to generate a high-frequency corona discharge by applying a high-frequency voltage to an electrode provided on an insulating substance in the ozonizer. A chemical action produced by the generation of the creeping corona discharge is followed by the formation of an active plasma when a high voltage with an extremely short pulse is applied to the ozonizer electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To increase the capacity of an ozonizer a larger flat plate or cyclinder is normally needed. Because the ozonizer is conventionally a plate or cylinder made of ceramics, it is readily subject to a breakage due to fragility. (Japanese Pat. Appln. No. 57-155617)